ExplodeShe knows
by chlean
Summary: First 90210 fic.Annie doesn t want to go to the prom, but suddenly she changes her mind, maybe some guy change her? It s gonna be a long night.Liam/Annie
1. Chapter 1

**NA: I made this cause I love the idea of Annie and Liam get together so If you don´t likes this couple, stay away**

**Summary: Annie doesn´t want to go to the prom, but suddenly she changes her mind, maybe some guy change her? It´s gonna be a long night**

**Explode (She knows)**

He wants her to explode, and she knows it, she wasn´t stupid. But he was her friend "boyfriend" if you want to put a name on it, then, why she thinks about him all the time? _"I´m curious about you"_, that phrase echo in her mind, but she hasn´t the time to think about him anymore. Now she was about to meet Naomi in the dress shop, they has to buy the dress for the prom, but she wasn´t sure if she was going to. Ethan was going to be there and she knows that he´s still mad about her and the Liam was going to be there, she was 100% sure that Naomi and he would be the perfect couple...and she would be alone. She groans, everyone was happy except her. The two girls enter in the shop, if you don´t know them, you can think that they are best friends, but she know that wasn´t true. She know that Naomi was testing her and she can´t blame her, in Naomi perspective, Annie stole her boyfriend and prefers a guys over a friendship but this is the thing, if two people love each other, you are stealing someone else boyfriend?. Naomi proves like a hundred of dresses and all fits perfect with her.

-"Annie where is your dress?"- The blonde girl ask her, the brunette girl smiles at her and stand up- "What´s happen? Don´t tell me that you don´t want to go to prom"

-"I think it´s the best, Ethan doesn´t want me there, beside I don´t have so much money"- she sigh and then she observe how Naomi toke some money off her wallet-"Naomi, don´t. Seriously, I´m not going "

-"Oh yes you are, honey"- she give Annie some money-"It´s would be fun, beside It´s the prom, maybe you would be meet some hot guys"- Annie stops walking and Naomi gives her a look- "Now What?"

-"Here is your money Naomi"-she drops away the money- "I said that I´m not going and that is the end of the story"

She starts walking to the front door, she can´t take it anymore but in the deep she knows that their friendship wasn´t truth. Silver was her truth Friend and like a mouth that they don´t speak to each other. In that time she was with Ethan and Silver pass to a second place. She walks and walks and finally she found herself in the beach, she took of her shoes off and sits down in the sand. The wind make her closes her eyes and sigh, she feels so calm now, she observe her watch, 12:00 o´clock, stand up she start to walk again, this time to her house. Then she sees a guy rest in the front door of her house. Bad ass attitude, deep dark eyes, Oh no. He saw her, but she was walking in the opposite direction, he start to walk fast to her and grab her arm, make her turn and see her.

- "Hey Annie, I´m good and you?"- He said sarcastically, she rolls her eyes and give him a bad look- "Love that look"

-"Leave me alone, Liam"- of course he grab again her arm and puller her closer to him- "I sure of god that I´m going to kick your ass if you don´t let me go"- He let her go and start to laugh, she was confused-"What?"

-"I´m surprised, you explode before I thud"- This guy was incorrigible, she starts walking to the house and him run to her and put in front of her face-"meet me in the prom"- she give him a look

-"What? Hell no...You´re going to Naomi"- he was totally crazy, she wasn´t a whore or something similar, Naomi was her friends and she can´t do that to her

-"The thing is not with who I´m going to prom is who I´m going to leaving with"-he cherish her cheek and leave her completely shocked but she couldn't help but smile and she goes to her house

The days pass like the wind and the prom day was that night, she find herself in a black short dress, her straight hair falls down in her shoulders, she doesn´t know why she was going to the prom, she hasn´t have a date, but in the end her brother was going, Silver and Naomi too. Her mother took her like a million of pictures, her father probably would be crying and saying "my daughter is a women" or something like that. Now she was on the front door of the school, with everyone´s eyes on her. Yes, she knows that people doesn´t like her at all. They think that she was a whore, a man-eater and more synonyms. She sees Naomi in the dance floor with Liam, Silver ad Dixon, Ethan...and Rhonda, what the hell is she doing here? And there with Ethan. The six people before mentioned look at her surprised, no one expected her to come. Ethan starts to walk in her direction, she runs in the opposite direction and she hides her in the garden. Humiliated, that how she feels, the tears starts to down all over her cheeks, she shouldn´t be there, she knows that, and then why she was there? She sees six next to her, Liam, watching her. She angrily, stands up and starts to walk faster and faster. Liam grabs her by the arm and put her against the wall. The two of them breathing faster than ever.

- "What do you want Liam?"- She asks him, he only look at her very deeply-"What do you want for me?"- He pulls him closer to her, his two strong arms where all over her tiny wrist- "Let me go. I´m not good, people thinks that I´m a man-steal, a man-eater, you are with Naomi"

-"I told you...I´m curious about you"- he said getting closer dangerously to her lips, she doesn´t know what to do, and suddenly he stops-"I know that you aren´t the kind off girl that want to be in the second place"- deep down she knows that he was right but she really want to be Naomi´s best friends, but then why she want to kiss him so badly in that moment?

-"I´m not like that"- she tries to escapes but he don´t let her go, his arms make her closer and closer to him-"What? Please Liam, let me go"

-"Ok. Just answer me one thing"- she said yes with the head and waits patiently-"Why are you here tonight? Why you came here? Why you don´t tries to walk away? "- she realizes that now he was crossing his arms

-"I...I have to go"- again he pull her against the wall, but this time he kiss her. The kiss was everything that she could imagine and more. Passion, sweetness, more passion, sex, craziness and more. In the very beginning she resists it, but then her arms where around his neck and her fingers in his hair. His big hands where all over her body, one of them took one of her legs making that Annie sigh and bite her lip, suddenly he stops and start to walk

-"You have to go, but if you change your mind, I´m going to be inside"- she was shocked; she can see him smile to himself. _This was going to be a long night_ she tough

Do you want a next chapter?


	2. Prom Night

**NA: I made this cause I love the idea of Annie and Liam get together so If you don´t likes this couple, stay away**

**Summary: Annie doesn´t want to go to the prom, but suddenly she changes her mind, maybe some guy change her? It´s gonna be a long night**

**Explode (She knows)**

**Chapter Two: "Surprises"**

Annie stays in the garden for a moment, thinking, why he kiss her? Why the hell she likes it? Why he was so dam good kisser? And what makes her feel more horrible was that she follows the kiss, even more, she enjoins it, and he has something that makes her wild and...Why he was so dam hot?! She decides to go inside, why? She doesn´t know but she was sure of something, she will enjoins the prom. When she arrives, the people where dancing or talking, her eyes cross with Liam´s eyes, and a smile appears in his perfect face, she couldn't help that show a little smile and then Ethan appears in the view. She starts to walk to a table and sit down there. She just watches how Naomi dances with Liam and she doesn´t know why, but that make her feel like shit. Naomi was her friend and moments ago, she just make out with her boyfriend. She drinks one cup of the champagne and makes a horrible noise, she hates champagne. Now Ethan was walking to her, and this time she doesn´t run away, that wasn´t her, Liam was right. She observe Ethan watching her, they don´t said nothing to each other, she knows what he wants, she knows every little word that he will said and she knows that in that moment, everything that came out of his mouth, will be like one of those black movies without noise. He starts to talk, she rolls her eyes.

-"Annie...I, I´m sorry"- she make a little laugh and he surprised by that act, continues talking-"I know that are relationship doesn´t work out but we could be just friends, right?"- He waits, patiently, she stands up, toke her glass of champagne and trough up all over his face-"What the hell...?"

-"Friends? No thank you"- she trough away the glass and stares at him-"Ethan, I was in love with you and now you...just said sorry? I know that I make horrible thinks but you...you aren´t any saint"- she look at the people in the crew, she find the look of Liam, he knows, and Naomi was looking at her and now she was walking to her with Liam in arm- "Now what?"

-"Annie, what´re you doing? You´re messing up the party"- Naomi looks angry but Annie´s face was normal, she looks at her with superior face-"Annie, what´s wrong with you?"

-"My problem is you. You and everyone here"- Liam cross his arm, he was enjoins this-"You Naomi, just because you are blond and pretty thinks that you have the world in your hands. When I was with Ethan, you think that I stole your boyfriend. When we broke up you start to be friendly again...well now you can have him"- she start to walk away and Naomi´s voices stop her

-"Annie, don´t is like that, please"- now Annie was looking at them

-"One more thing. Your "boyfriends" is not the person that you think. Toddles"- she walk away, feeling a little better than before but still, the feeling was there.

She finds herself in the middle of a class room, she probably wouldn't be there, but at this time, she doesn´t care. She stares the blackboard, and suddenly tears wear drop like waterfalls. At this point, she doesn´t know who she was, she hates the fact that Liam knows her so deeply. She was so rude with Naomi and Ethan, but she knows that she was right, everyone when her to "do this" "do that" and that make her feel sick, but she was a good girl so she do what they want, every one´s happy except she. She starts to walk again, this time around the class-room and she stops in one, and start to stares the window, and you can see the moon, gosh, was so pretty. Then the noise of some steps and a claps hand make her go back to reality, she rolls her eyes, obviously, was Liam, he get closer to her.

-"Wonderful...just amazing"- he stops clapping and look at her with a smile-"I know it. You are a volcano and that was amazing"

-"What do you want...I explode, now go"- she said tired, but he smile again, she look at him

-"Now that you explode...I want you so badly"- he gets closer to her dangerously and she stops him

-"You´re Naomi´s boyfriend, so no"- she said, but him attracted to him and pulls her against the wall of the door, closing this with a key- "What? Liam..."

-"You don´t said that when we kiss an hour ago"- she can feel his breath in her ear, so warm that make her closer her eyes, he smile and look at her-"come on, you aren´t any saint Annie"- he was making circles in her tiny waist and she make a little sigh- "What do you said?"

-"I said...no...And you probably shouldn´t do this"-then Liam took one of her lips with his teeth and bite her lips, that make her took a deep breath and tries to not scream-"Liam....oh..." – he bite her lip another time-"what the hell"

He was kissing her, with passion and this time so has she. Dam, he was a good kisser, he was touching her legs and up one all over his waist, him, down to her neck and she was getting more and more exited, they were throwing every little thing in the class and then he let her resting in the teacher´s desk, he quickly took off her dress, let her only in her under wears. _He wants to play, so let´s play _her though, so she took the control and now she was up of him. His face was a mix of surprised and exited, she smile and kiss him again. She quickly tries to unbutton his shirt, when she finally did it, she was surprised. He was so damm hot! He took the control of the situation and grabs her by the legs and put her against the wall, again. She was on the top of the world, how something that was bad makes her feel so good?

-Liam...."- she said when they finally over, they sit on the floor and start to change clothes, when she finally put her dress, they stares to each other eyes- "so...please, don´t said anything about this"

-"No problem..."- the alcohol make them do a crazy thing, he open the door and look at her eyes-"Have a nice day Annie"-and he starts walking, she was pissed off, they just have sex and he only could say that?

Well, this is not the end of the night so; everything can happen on prom night

Do you like it?


	3. Let the game begin

**I hope this third chapter would be good, thank you people for all the reviews.**

**NA: I made this cause I love the idea of Annie and Liam get together so If you don´t likes this couple, stay away**

**Summary: Annie doesn´t want to go to the prom, but suddenly she changes her mind, maybe some guy change her? It´s gonna be a long night**

**Explode (She knows)**

**Chapter Three:"Let the game begin"**

She feels like crap, a few moments ago she loses her virginity with a guy that she hardly knows; also he was her "friend´s boyfriend", now she was walking all over the new Naomi´s house with a bottle of whisky in the hand, she doesn´t drink it, but she almost did it. Her eyes starts to watch the people getting in the living-room ,dancing, outside was frizzing, again, she doesn´t care at all, she was going to drink of the bottle but someone took the bottle away from her, a guy with a girl get into a car. **"Stupid boy" **she thought to herself, she introduce herself in the room, everyone was looking at her, Naomi walks all over her and push her away, the room was quiet. One boy trough a glass of champagne in her dress, she can feels the tears come around all over her eyes, but she can´t cry, at least in front of them, Naomi and specially of him. Yes, he was there, watching her with a smile in his face. She gives him a look and then watch all the people, Naomi was fierce, she doesn´t care, she took a bottle again and starts to walk to the exit but two girls putt in front of her, two boys grave her and sit her in a chair, everyone stares the scenes and wait patiently to the next step. Annie crosses her legs and stares to Naomi.

-"How could you do this to me? I thought that you are my friend"- Annie let escapes a little giggle- "Now what? What´s wrong with you?"

-"My problem is you, them, and everyone!"- She stands up of the chairs, and starts to walk to Naomi-"You think that everyone is your friend, by the way, what I did to you?"

-"Bitch, you sleep with Liam"- what? She looks all over the room and see Jen´s face, that girl was a trouble-"You sleep with everyone, with Ethan too!"- Now Annie slaps Naomi with all her angry inside

-"Please, don´t introduce Ethan in the conversation, he sleeps with your sister so, don´t blame me"- everyone was in shock, even Naomi, Annie has a smile in her face but suddenly change to a strange face, Naomi was laughing- "What´s so funny?"

-"My sister could never do that to me"- Annie couldn´t believe it, Naomi was so blind-"you are the bad in this story, get out!"

-"Annie the whore!"- scream one and everyone were laughing, she starts to feels like a little girl, she sees the face of Liam, and he was apparently worried about her, she doesn´t care and then everyone were saying on unison- "Annie the whore!"

-"Screw you Naomi! And all of you"

She took the bottle of whisky and hits the door behind her and starts to walk away, she open the bottle and drink the whisky, was horrible, she never drinks but she doesn´t care, a couple of boys starts to follow her, now one of the boys grab her and start to kiss her, but then someone hit him in the face and the others starts to run away. She looks to her savior, Liam, **"what the hell? This guy has a problem **"she starts to walk away from him, from everybody but especially of him. He gave her arm and makes her look at him in the eyes

-"Maybe a thank you would be good"- he said sarcastically- "Admit it, you like your reaction when you explode"- he cross her arms, she hate that

-"No! And you are a bad person and want to manipulate my mind"- she took her bottle and try to drink but he took her away- "Give me that"

-"No, only the bad person can drink it"- she watches him getting closer-"You´re a bad person, Annie?"

-"No, that why I´m not going to drink"- she knows that wasn´t the truth so he look at her with a wonder-"Give me the bottle"

-"Why? Do you want to repeat what we did in the class-room?"- He was crazy, but dam he was so sexy! Oh no, now she was under his spell-"Come on, I now that you like it"

-"Okay, you´re disgusting, and I can´t believe that I give you my V-card"- she said in a whisper, she doesn´t want that the people find out-"It´s suppose to be a sweet first time not a on fire first time"

-"If you want we can repeat and make it better"- he was disgusting, she rolled her eyes, he love that

She starts to walk again when she feels a hand that grave her by the waist and turn her around. He stares at her and the he was kissing her, she open her eyes surprised and then close them again to deepened it and through away the bottle. He was touching her thigh, which makes her sigh and grave her hair with her hands. Now his arms where in her back, trying to undo her dress. When he finally did it they smile to each other and he starts to get down over her neck, little kisses over there and over here, make her feel bad but At the same time so fucking good. Next that she remember that she was in the back of his card, trying to get his clothes off. He helps her taking off his shirt and now he was kissing the cop off her breast make her sigh and sigh all over again. Moments later they finish it, and she looks at him, how she could do this again? With the same guy? He also look at her and he doesn´t know why, but he kiss her softly and she smile at him, she doesn´t know why, she doesn´t care. They dress again and then he spoke.

-"Do you want a ride to home?"- He said to her, she was surprised, she thought that this would be like the other time, maybe she was wrong

-"Mmm...Sure, why not?"- She said not so sure, but what the hell? She just have sex with him, two times, the car starts to move

But what they don´t knows was that was some people watching them


	4. OMG moments

**Sorry for make you wait guys, I was busy making homework and then Michael Jackson dies ******** my prayers goes to his children and family.**

**NA: I made this cause I love the idea of Annie and Liam get together so If you don´t likes this couple, stay away**

**Summary: Annie doesn´t want to go to the prom, but suddenly she changes her mind, maybe some guy change her? It´s gonna be a long night**

**Explode (She knows)**

**Chapter Four: "OMG moments"**

She starts to repeat in her head all what happen in the prom night, when she said those things to Naomi, Champagne dropped all over Ethan´s head. Now she remembers that she forgot her purse in the ball room, and he decides to go with her. The room was almost empty expect for a few people, all making out, Annie look at Liam and he smile at her, she was so nervous about this, she had sex with him twice in the same night, and probably the last time, and that make her feel excited and nervous. But surprisingly she didn't feel guilty, Naomi wasn´t her friend now, maybe never was, and Liam looks so deep in her, but she wasn´t sure about his intentions. He was the kind of boy that in one day was with a girl and next, with another, simply a womanizer. Now in the way back to the car, they saw Ethan and Silver talking, suddenly kiss each other; Annie´s face turn to a sad, angry expression and start to walk faster and faster. In the way to her house they didn't say a word to each other but he look at her the most time, she start to think that he was worry. She saw her cell phone, a missing call of her father, telling her that they are going to be late, great, now she was going to be in her house alone. Then her phone ring, Silver calling, maybe cause she want to share her great experience with her, Liam saw her and took the phone off her hands, and turn off, she smile at him. Finally they arrive to her house, they were on the door, and she was about to thanks him for drive her but he find another way to said it, he starts to kiss her.

-"No Liam...what we do was wrong"- she said keep the distance between them-"Naomi isn´t my friend but me can´t do this to her..."

-"Okay this was wrong"- he said assented with his head and one step closer to her-"But you didn´t said that..."- another step closer, she was in seriously trouble- "I think you said you want more"- he said in a whisper in her hear

-"Liam, please don´t do this"- she was trying very hard to resist him, now she was trying to find some good explanation- "You are not my type, you...make out with every girl you see, and I don´t want to be one of the girls"- she said biting her lip- "I want to be the girl..."

-"I see, so you are telling me that you don´t want to be one of the girls but you have sex with me? "- She starts to think that he didn´t know the word "personal space" because she was too close to resist him

-"Pretty much so"- she was effort too much to sound normal, she was an actress but for some reason, she couldn´t lie with him-"Thank you to drive me home"- she said with a smile, she was inside the house now but someone also too, Liam wrap her waist and turn her, keep her close to his body

-"You should know me by now"- and kiss her and smile at her, in a whisper said these words-"I don´t give up easily"

He was kissing her again, but this time was different, she can feel sweetest and pleasure in that simply action, she find her again, wrapping his hear between her fingers and he starts to go down all over her neck, she guide him to her room, and close the door behind her. See him take the control of the situation make her want to do all with him, see her with all that innocence make him smile at her all the time, trying to be good with her. They stop kissing but their fronts were together, they look to each other eyes deeply and he very slowly took of her dress, and her do the same with his Shirt, the third time was different, pleasure and passion mixed with sweetness and love. He put her slowly in the bed and starts to kiss each other. But this magic moment has a spectator, some girl follows them from the prom to her house, she was smiling and sends the image to someone. Next day Annie woke up very tired, and worry because Liam was there, but she find a surprise, he wasn´t in bed, only a note sign by him, _"Meet me in the beach at 3:00 pm Liam" _sigh and close her eyes, she couldn´t help but feel so god that make her feel bad, she couldn't believe it, she was falling in love. She dressed and came upstairs, her mother smile at her, asking about the prom, Annie smile.

-"Great, at first not so much but then was awesome"- she took a cup of coffee, and her mother what her with a curious look- "What now mom?"

-"You...you have relationship with some guys?"- Annie´s face turn from a smile to a horror expression but almost in the same time change to a smile

-"Please mom, I just like the party"- she drink a little of coffee and sigh- "I have to go out, see you later mom"- her mother was telling her something but she couldn´t heard it, she pick a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was in her way to the beach when she saw Liam´s car in front of some bulling very high, she saw him get out of him with an older man, and they start to have an argument, from her point of view the older man tries to hit him, she runs to Liam and gave him a deep kiss, she knows that he was surprised but then he response to her and smile at her in the end.

-"Liam, who is these beautiful girl?"- said the older man, and she could feel Liam hands reach for her

-"She is Annie, my..."- he didn´t know what to said, and she get closer to him-"...girlfriend, she is my girlfriend dad"- said and she fits all, that older man was his father

-"Nice to meet you sir"- she said with a little smile, and the men watch her up and down, creepy old men, she though, he pull her closer- "Liam and I, we have a date, can I borrow him?"

-"Any time, Liam we talk in the dinner"- said and he enter in the building, Liam gives his father a mad look and then a confused look at Annie

-"Why do you do that?"- He said with a little smile, and holds her hand-"we are not anything..."

-"I don´t care, whatever happens you count with me"- she said smiling at him, he did the same and kiss her, her hands in his neck and his hands on her whist, someone touch them, was Jen

-"Looks like my sister wasn´t all wrong after all"


	5. Everything you Want

**Explode She Knows**

_**Chapter five: "Everything you want"**_

After that little talk with Liam`s father, who she actually lear that was his stepfather, the things between were kind of akward, they didn`t talk that much and the summer vacation were officially over, so Annie doesn`t have a change, she had to confront Liam about their relationship, they had kiss, slept togehter and even she felt confortable with him again. The thing become akward after Jen, Naomì bitchy sister apaear in scene, she had this photos of them kissing in her house and black-mails them of show them to all the school, she said that the photos were at her house in the morning, after that Liam barely talk to her. This make her really anger at him, he was a stupid and a completly jerk but still in her heart everytime she saw him, started to pumping faster than ever. Her parent also were a problem, they wanted to get close to her and all that chessy parent stuffs.

Now she was driving her car and prepering herself to a new year at school, all the others had to do summer school just because she called the police, after the fight with Naomi…oh god, she was going to do her life a completly hell. Silver wasn`t her friend eather, she was Naomi`s little pupper now, like her own mini-me or wasn`t never her firend actually, Navid was a good guy but that it, Ethan was gone and with him practicly the only friend that she had on the entirely school. She hit the door`s car, toke a deep breath and started walk trought the school hall and everyone was staring at her, god this was going to be the longgest year ever. Triyng to not feel all the stears at her, she went to her locker and pick some books for her first class. For the entrance of the school the new mean girls come in, Naomi,Adrianna and Silver walked like the school was a runway. The lattest one saw her and walked pass by without a word.

But Naomi seems really anger at her, Annie started to walked by the hall trying to see if there was any place in the entire school were she can be safe of Naomi, but this one, with heals and everything, push her to the ground, Annie make a noise with her mouth, that really hurt, with one eye close she can see Naomi, crossing her arms around her wraist meanwhile she has this victory smile on her face. A few miles away was Liam, walking faster than ever, she had to said that he was her prince or something like that. Naomi`s voice interrumpt her.

_-"Well the slut finally show herself, really Annie? You are really brave to come here"_- she said and the crow around her started to laugh, she look at the grounf embarassed about herself, but this didn`t stop naomi to give her a speach_-"Well at least you know were you belong…the floor, maybe you can find someone who loves you there"-_ and started to walk by and the crow started to follow her. She wanted to cry, and cry very hard but this possible make Naomi more happy than ever. She felt a soft perfume, and some strong arms ere all around her body helping her to get up

_-"Are you Ok, Annie?she didn`t have the right to do that to you"-_ that deep and worried voice, she looked up and her eyes meet those beautiful eyes of him. The distance between them was practicly nothing, one move and their lips will met again_-"Annie, about this summer…I can explain, we can talk…alone?"_

He was asking because of two reason, all the people in the school and Naomi, Annie had enough problems to make her life miserable_-"No Liam, I deserve it…after All I slept with you"-_she said with some shame on her eyes, he can see that, for him she was easy to read and maybe that was what cause all her pain in the summer after all, it`s was his falt and now she had to fits it, he grab her arm gently and looked deep on her eyes_-"Okay…tell me where, beacuse right now, I`m not able to think"-_ he show her a little smile and moving his hand of her arm to her hand he guide her to a secret place right outside the school

He open the door to her and then close it when they were the two of them inside the little cabain. She open her mouth to talk, about everything and maybe yell at him, but when he closed the door, she felt how her hand grab her head impaciantly and finally their lips meet again, he was soft but at the same time she can feel hunger, actually she had missed his kisses so much, htey separate because of the damm air but his hand were still on her cheeks_-"I didn`t meant to left you Annie…Jen was all over me and I didn`t wanted to hurt you"_- his explenation was thypical, always the same thing_-"but also…I was confused about…my feelings about you Annie..right now I`ll protect you from anything"-_ he said in a whisper in her ear and she closed her eyes, grabbing his hand with her she start to talk

_-"I understand Liam…but you can do nothing about this, if Jen see us together, Naomi will hate me and you more than ever"_- she was afrraid of Naomi actually because of what she did a few minutes ago in the hallway, he denide with his head over and over but she continues_-"She loves you Liam…I can`t take everything of her"- _first Ethan and now Liam, why her? She wasn`t all pretty like naomi but with liam was different with ethan, with the last one was all about summer romance they had and couln`t let it go, and now with Liam was, trusting each other, he was always triyng to protecting her

_-"But…the person I love it`s you Annie"-_ he said very serious and she open her eyes wild open, he just said that? He started to make circuls in her cheeks, his touch was so soft that make her smile, what she would said now?

_**A.N: OMG! Than everybody to review my story, even if my english sucks! New chapter later but new so reviews are ALL love!! What do you want to happen next chapter?**_


End file.
